


Твоё время

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ангст, намеки на секс, открытый финал, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Джисон считает, что Хёнджина ему достаточно. Ему достаточно ночей поделенных на двоих. Ему достаточно, что Хёнджин иногда задерживает на нём взгляд дольше обычного, а иногда задерживается сам.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Отголоски [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 7





	Твоё время

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Aoki - Waste It on Me (feat. BTS)

Когда Джисон открывает дверь, Хёнджин как обычно ничего не говорит. Он просто делает, как и всегда. Целует. Хёнджину плевать, хочет ли этого Джисон, главное, что этого хочет он сам. Но Джисон никогда не противится. Он знал, как это будет выглядеть, когда соглашался. Когда позволял всему этому происходить ещё в начале. Когда не остановил, тогда ещё незнакомца Хёнджина в баре, в который его занесло по случайности. Когда не остановил его, когда после бара они пришли к Джисону домой. Не остановил утром. Не остановил себя, когда давал Хёнджину свой номер. Когда позволил Хёнджину прийти во второй раз. Когда позволил Хёнджину приходить всё снова и снова.

Хёнджин никогда ничего не говорит, когда приходит. Джисон не спрашивает.

Хёнджин целует, касается. Джисон касается в ответ. И ничего не спрашивает.

У Джисона есть жизнь кроме Хёнджина. У него есть друзья, работа, хобби. У Джисона есть груз прежних отношений, так и не приведших ни к чему хорошему. Джисону нравится, что у него есть Хёнджин, который ничего не говорит. Хёнджину наверняка нравится, что Джисон ничего не спрашивает.

Они просто принимают друг друга.

Джисон ничего не спрашивает, когда однажды видит Хёнджина на улице идущим под руку с девушкой. Она кажется ему милой.  
Он не спрашивает, кто она.  
Он не спрашивает, почему Хёнджин приходит к нему. Джисона волнует лишь то, что когда Хёнджин приходит, он только с ним.

Джисону нравится их странный симбиоз. Джисону нравится, когда он понимает, что Хёнджин становится для него чем-то большим. Но Хёнджин всё ещё ничего не говорит, а Джисон не спрашивает.

Когда Хёнджин приходит к нему и целует, Джисон чувствует. Чувствует его дыхание, вздохи, стоны. Джисон чувствует, как остальной мир распадается, когда за Хёнджином закрывается дверь, и они остаются одни. Он чувствует его обнаженную кожу под кончиками своих пальцев. Он чувствует, как покрывается мурашками, когда голос Хёнджина надламывается и чувствует, как звенит в ушах, когда Хёнджин уходя, хлопает дверью.

Когда про Хёнджина узнают друзья, они говорят, чтобы Джисон заканчивал всё это быстрее. Они говорят, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Они говорят, что могут устроить Джисону свидание вслепую с хорошим человеком. Говорят, что Джисон достоен серьёзных отношений.  
Джисон считает, что Хёнджина ему достаточно. Ему достаточно ночей поделенных на двоих. Ему достаточно, что Хёнджин иногда задерживает на нём взгляд дольше обычного, а иногда задерживается сам.

Джисону нравится, как Хёнджин смотрит на него. Джисону нравится, как их одежда валяется мятой кучей около кровати, пока Хёнджин находится слишком близко к нему. Джисону нравится Хёнджин.

Джисону нравится собирать себя по кусочкам после того, как Хёнджин уходит. Джисону нравится смотреть на оставленные царапины, синяки и засосы. Джисону нравится стоять подолгу в душе, вспоминая. Ему нравится ждать, пока Хёнджин не придёт ещё раз.

Джисону нравится открывать дверь, зная, что за ней стоит Хёнджин. Джисону нравится, что Хёнджин ничего не говорит и целует. Джисону нравится, спотыкаясь, вести Хёнджина до кровати, а потом просто падать, пока доведённое до исступления тело не сдастся.

Иногда перерывы между приходами Хёнджина слишком долгие. Иногда Джисону кажется, что Хёнджин больше не придёт. Иногда Джисон жалеет, что позволил этому произойти. Иногда Джисону хочется, чтобы он знал Хёнджина в других обстоятельствах. Джисон бы хотел быть его коллегой по работе, другом детства, соседом, бывшим одноклассником или одногруппником. Иногда Джисон рад, что это не так. Иногда, когда Хёнджин приходит, целует слишком нежно. Иногда Джисон чувствует, что он может быть не одинок в своих чувствах. Иногда Джисон чувствует себя рыбой выброшенной на берег, и оставленной в одиночестве умирать. Иногда Хёнджин умирает вместе с ним. Иногда Джисон рад, что знает Хёнджина в этих обстоятельствах.

Наверное, Хёнджин одинок, думает иногда Джисон. Наверное, Хёнджина окружает слишком много людей, поэтому он никогда не говорит, думает Джисон в другие разы. Наверное, Хёнджину так удобнее, появляется в голове Джисона большую часть времени. Наверное, так удобнее и мне.

Время от времени, Джисон чувствует, что Хёнджин хочет что-то сказать. Время от времени, Джисон чувствует, что хочет спросить. Хёнджин не говорит. Джисон не спрашивает.  
Время от времени, Джисон чувствует, что Хёнджин хочет остаться. Джисон чувствует, что хочет, чтобы Хёнджин не уходил никогда. Но потом снова звон в ушах и хлопок двери.

Когда Джисон один ему хочется кричать. Когда Хёнджин с ним, он это и делает. Джисон кричит, но Хёнджин не слышит. Хёнджин не замечает ничего, кроме часто вздымающейся груди от усталости. Ничего кроме ногтей, царапающих его спину и лезвиями, вонзающимися в его плечи. Хёнджин никогда не видит скрытого. Джисон не хочет показывать.

Джисон знает, что такие вещи, как у них с Хёнджином никогда не заканчиваются хорошо. Однажды Хёнджин просто не придёт. Однажды Джисон просто не откроет дверь. Однажды просто будет слишком поздно. Однажды будет уже не надо.

Джисон знает, что сейчас Хёнджин приходит. Джисон знает, что сейчас он открывает дверь. Знает, что ещё не поздно и что ещё надо. Джисону достаточно и этого.

Когда Хёнджина нет слишком долго, Джисон представляет, как однажды он говорит. Джисон представляет, как он спрашивает. Как Хёнджин говорит о своих секретах. Говорит о своей любви, прошлом, будущем и времени, которое у него есть сейчас.  
Джисон представляет, как он спрашивает обо всём, что только однажды приходило ему на ум.  
Хёнджин говорит.

Но Хёнджин приходит, молча целует и снова ноги, сбитые о мебель в квартире, засосы на скрытых от чужих глаз местах и царапины на спине, как воспоминание о том, что они были вдвоём.

Иногда Джисон собирает себя по кусочкам. Иногда он помогает Хёнджину. Иногда Хёнджин помогает ему.

Иногда царапины болят слишком долго, и Джисон думает также ли больно Хёнджину. Джисон хочет, чтобы Хёнджин чувствовал такую же боль. Чтобы Хёнджин помнил также долго.  
Когда Хёнджин приходит, Джисон делает так, чтобы Хёнджин помнил.  
Джисон делает так, чтобы всё тело зудело от воспоминаний.  
Хёнджин ничего не говорит.

Друзья Джисона ничего не говорят про Хёнджина. Друзья Джисона ничего не говорят про отношения. Друзья Джисона ничего не говорят, когда Джисон слишком подолгу смотрит на входную дверь. Джисон не просит их говорить.

Джисон больше не хочет знать Хёнджина в других обстоятельствах.  
Джисон лишь хочет, чтобы у него с Хёнджином был ещё один день.


End file.
